<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're All Bringing Knives by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175286">We're All Bringing Knives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret'>50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Katara (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Head Injury, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Leadership, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, No Sex, No Smut, Normal Life, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Relationship(s), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Wealth, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang (mostly Katara) unlocks Zuko's tragic backstory (tm)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Katara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a knock on his door. Zuko is startled into sitting up and immediately winces. He didn't notice the sound of footsteps. </p><p>"Zuko? It's Katara." her voice comes in through the door. </p><p>"What do you want?" He realizes as he's saying it that it's rude, but he's exhausted. He can't deal with anyone right now, not even Katara. </p><p>"I'm coming in." Katara announces. </p><p>Zuko sighs but there's no stopping her. </p><p>The door creeks open but she stops just inside the doorway. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." </p><p>"I'm fine." Zuko says. He doesn't mean to sound angry, but maybe it's a habit. </p><p>"Sounds like it." Katara says skeptically. She sits down on the edge of his bed. "You were literally struck by lightening, Zuko. Let me at least take a look at it." </p><p>"It doesn't matter." Zuko says. It's been almost a day since the fight. There's been so much to do that there hasn't been much time to whine about getting another scar.</p><p>"Just let me try." Katara insists. "Maybe I can heal it." </p><p>Zuko pulls his shirt awkwardly over his head and lays back down. "It's not going to work." </p><p>Katara frowns but doesn't answer. A stream of water winds up from the pitcher at his bedside and wraps around her hands like a pair of gloves. Katara's hands glow. The water around them is cool against the lightning burn. It feels nice. She tried before, once, with his face.</p><p>She's staring down at him. It's weird, being the center of her attention. Not bad, exactly, but definitely nerve-wracking. It's weird being back here. </p><p>The silence stretches on, like an itch.  She's probably tired too. It's been an intense day. Katara seems to have a habit of finding busy-work, especially when she really needs to be resting. He tries not to move. This would be relaxing if it wasn't so stressful. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leave A Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know in the original post Zuko told both Katara and Sokka but this made more sense to me the way it was set-up and it gives me a chance to create some ~drama~.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara folds her hands back into her lap. "I've done as much as I can for the lightning wound, but it's gonna leave a scar, sorry, Zuko." He isn't as disappointed as he expected to be.</p><p>He feels bad for being happy that she's upset, but he brushes that off and tries to reassure her with a joke. "Eh, what's another scar from family?" </p><p>She isn't smiling back. No one ever seems to laugh at his jokes. </p><p>"What?" She breathes. </p><p>"The scar on my eye?" He's miss-stepped somehow "Did I never tell you that my father did that?"</p><p>Clearly he didn't. He doesn't know why, he had just sort of assumed he had told them all at some point. But he never tells anyone about that. Why did it feel, intuitively, somehow like they had all known? Oh no, she looks <em>sorry</em> for him. "It's not a big deal." He says, even though he doesn't like lying to her. "It was an agni kai. I lost. Nobody died." </p><p>"What?" Katara asks again. </p><p>"Just let it go." </p><p>"You can't expect me to do that." </p><p>"I can. I do." Zuko stares up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her. </p><p>"Zuko-" She says at the same time he says. </p><p>"Leave me alone. Please." He regrets it as soon as he's said it but he doesn't take it back and she leaves. He doesn't move except to let out a tiny burst of fire from his palm that goes nowhere. Even locked in the dungeon, his father is still controlling his life, ruining his friendships. Katara knows. Karara pities him. Zuko covers his face with a pillow and half-grunts-half-yells into it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Later in Ozai's Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara storms down the hallways with a purpose. Maybe she's going to do what Aang couldn't. Maybe she'll give him some scars of his own. She doesn't know and she doesn't care. She's getting revenge, and Aang can cry about it when she's done. She reaches the dungeon and a flings a puddle of filthy water into Ozai's face. </p><p>"Ah. A visitor." He <em>smiles</em> at her from behind the bars. </p><p>Katara shrieks with rage and the puddle slaps Ozai across the face. "You're a monster." </p><p>"You're an angry little girl." Ozai still hasn't lost his composure and it's getting to her. </p><p>"How could you do that to your own son!" </p><p>"This isn't about the war?" Ozai looks genuinely surprised. </p><p>"It's about Zuko. I knew you were evil." Katara says. "But I didn't know you went around burning your own kids." </p><p>"And has Zuko never tried to burn you?" Ozai slumps back against the damp wall.</p><p>"He's not my family." Katara lies.</p><p>"You forget that Zuko was a prince. A backwater tribe girl like you wouldn't understand but that comes with benefits and pressures different from raising a normal child. I provided Zuko with a palace, with tutors, with the best the world has to offer, and he spit it back in my face. You may not believe me, but I was generous. Being a king means putting your people first, even above family."</p><p>"Don't you dare call Zuko your son!" Katara forms the water into a sharp, slicing thing and slashes at Ozai, leaving a thin trail of blood on his cheek, before someone pulls her away. </p><p>"Katara! What are you doing?" Sokka says, "I know he's a bad guy but we promised Aang-"</p><p>"I don't care what I promised!" </p><p>"Well I do. Come on, let's go back upstairs and talk about this." </p><p>"Fine." Katara shrugs Sokka's hand off of her shoulder. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Get In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they're back to the surface level, sitting down, Sokka seems to think she's calmed down. She hasn't. He and Aang are sitting across from her, in the corner of Iroh's tea shop.  Distantly, they can hear Iroh humming from the back room.</p><p>The tea steams between them. </p><p>"Okay. What's going on?" Sokka leans forward, looking at her in that obnoxious 'older brother' way. </p><p>"You don't know what he did!"</p><p>"You don't think I know what he did? You don't think the war affected me? You don't think I remember losing mom?!"</p><p>Aang looks between them nervously.  "I utterly refuse to kill the Fire Lord," He says, repeating what they already know.  "No matter how bad he is."</p><p>"He’s the one who scarred Zuko’s face." Katara says. Even saying it feels like a punch to the gut. </p><p>There is a moment of total quiet. </p><p>"That doesn't make any sense," Sokka says, "Zuko was on his side." </p><p>"Exactly." says Katara. </p><p>"That is so messed up," Sokka says, maybe mostly to himself. </p><p>Aang still hasn't said anything. His fists are clenched and he's staring at the ground. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I won't kill him." Aangs voice is shaking, he sounds more like he's arguing with himself than with anyone else. "I won't kill anyone." </p><p>"Aang..." Katara puts a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm just going to hurt him," Aang says. </p><p>It's so easy to forget what it <em>means</em> that Aang is the avatar, even now, but sometimes, sometimes Aang is...scary. </p><p>"I'm not going to kill him," Aang says, "Whatever I do, he's going to have to live with it." His voice is easy. He could be saying anything. But the words aren't like him. Aang, for all his power, for all he's won a war, isn't a violent kid. </p><p>Sokka seems to be thrown off balance too. "Are you sure, Aang? You're usually so calm? This is like, the opposite of what I expected you to say." </p><p>"I'm sick of being perfect!" Aang snaps, "Everybody else gets to be terrible! Why shouldn't I?" </p><p>Aang stands up. "I'm going. Katara, are you still with me?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's To Ozai's Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko still doesn't really "get" Toph. She's cool, he just doesn't really know <em>how</em> to be friends with her, even though he apparently is. He isn't sure how long it's been since Katara left when Toph slams the door open. </p><p>"Will you stop pacing? I can hear you moping from down the hall. It's getting really annoying." </p><p>"It's my room." </p><p>"Yeah well your angsting's keeping me up and I'm <em>supposed</em> to be relaxing for the first time in about a year so maybe go easy on it." </p><p>"Oh yeah. I'll just stop being unhappy. That'll be easy. This place has so many great <em>memories</em>."</p><p>"You know what you need?" Toph says, "You need to talk to your Uncle. He's great at that touchy-feely nonsense." </p><p>"What I need is to be left alone." </p><p>"Nah." Toph grabs his arm. "Come on. Tea's on you." </p><hr/><p>Toph drags him towards Sokka, Aang and Katara. "Woah. What's got everybody pissed off?" Toph asks. Their heartbeats must be doing...something. He still doesn't understand exactly how Toph's powers work but, judging by their faces, she's not wrong. </p><p>"We're gonna go mess with Ozai," Sokka says.</p><p>Katara gives him a 'shut up' look that he either misses or ignores. </p><p>"I thought we said we were going to leave him be," Zuko asks. </p><p>"Yeah well that was before Katara told us what he did to you." Sokka's brow is pinched, the way it is when he's serious about something, when he's going to war. </p><p>"Well whatever it was, I'm in. I've been waiting for a chance to beat that guy up." Toph slams her fist into her palm. "Life changing fieldtrip time! It's to Ozai's cell!" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing Zuko can say, in the moment is "You told them?" He hadn't even really meant to tell her. The room falls silent. </p><p>Katara's eyes go wide. "What? You said you thought we knew! How can it be a secret if you thought we knew?!" Her voice rises to her 'argument' tone. </p><p>"You could have asked." </p><p>"Why would I ask! You made it seem common knowledge!" </p><p>Zuko goes silent. </p><p>"Zuko-" Katara seems to suddenly regret yelling. </p><p>"It's fine," he says. </p><p>Quiet slips back over the room like a wave. Zuko settles awkwardly next to them. "So," he says, feeling like some sort of emcee, "Questions?'</p><p>"Can we get back to the butt-kicking?" Toph asks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Joined the Gaang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't," Zuko surprises himself by saying, "It doesn't matter." </p><p>"Yeah, it does," Sokka argues. </p><p>"Beating up my father won't fix my face," Zuko says, just so they'll know when it doesn't magically fix all of his problems. Maybe he's still just a stupid little boy who doesn't wanna see his dad get hurt. Or maybe he just knows it's pointless. He isn't sure. </p><p>Aang takes a deep breathe. "You're right. Thank you, Zuko." </p><p>Wow...that was easier than Zuko had figured it was going to be. He had already kind of given up on trying to convince them, but here they were. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Zuko." Katara wraps her arms around him so quickly that he doesn't even realize at first what's happening. He hugs her back.</p><p>"Thanks," he says, "That means a lot." </p><p>"Okay, jerk, just tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me." </p><p>"You don't need my forgiveness." </p><p>"Well, I want it anyway." She folds her arms. </p><p>"Fine." Zuko smiles and offers her an imaginary object. "Here you go." </p><p>There's nothing they can do. Nothing will fix this. But they tried. That much is surprising. He's still getting over the shock of surviving the war and now this. Somehow, he's made it home, and his friends are still here. </p><p>He was sure he'd die, fighting Azula. It had even had a certain comfort to it, a sense of honor, in it's own, self-pitying way. It's never over. Zuko is starting to be okay with that. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who wanted a revenge fic: I'm sorry, I asked the characters and Zuko said no and everyone else cared more about supporting him than beating up Ozai. If it makes you feel any better, Ozai is, as far as I can tell, even more miserable about being ignored.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mention It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He keeps waiting for it to change something, that they know. But the next morning is the same as yesterday is the same as the day after. He wakes up, puts on a robe Katara says he looks good in. (Green, casual). Katara notices and smiles at him. The week is a haze of reorganizing and meetings and adjustments. It's work, but it's work he signed up for. </p><p>Mai is talking to him again, and she says they can put it behind them. He's glad he hasn't lost a friend. He'll miss being more but he knows not to ask, after the way he left things.  He's actually feeling okay about himself, finally. He earned this, they all did. This better world, the end of the war. They fought and won. </p><p>After a few weeks, Toph leaves to travel the earth kingdom, to build her reputation as the Blind Bandit. They all say goodbye to her before she goes. "Later, Grumpypants" she says, when it's his turn to say goodbye. </p><p>"Later, Toph," he says. He won't admit that he'll miss her. "Maybe you can tour here sometime."</p><p>"I'm touring everywhere!" Toph grins, "I'll make sure to stop by." She punches him in the arm. Too hard. He suppresses a wince and waves to her as she leaves. </p><p>"She'll be back," Sokka says, like he's trying to convince himself. </p><p>Zuko doesn't say anything. She will or she won't. It's up to Toph to decide that. Maybe for Sokka. She likes him a lot. Zuko isn't exactly a likeable guy, but <em>he</em> likes <em>them</em> anyway; these people, Toph and Aang and Katara and Sokka and the rest of them. They have plans to all be back here the same time next year, but Zuko isn't getting his hopes up. Plans a year from now might just be something people talk about, or they might change locations, or any number of things. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. His Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of the month, Suki leaves to go back to Kyoshi and Sokka goes with her. Katara stays. </p><p>"You don't want to go with your brother?" </p><p>"He has his own life," Katara says. </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're here," Zuko says, and is instantly disgusted at his own sappiness. Zuko has never been good at making friends. Like most things, that skill was Azula's, and he had never grasped it. It's almost funny that he's the one who ended up being Firelord. </p><hr/><p>Aang has still been hanging around too, following Katara around like he's a lost puppy and not the most powerful man in the world. It's getting on Zuko's nerves. Maybe he just needs someone to be upset with, though, now that there's no war left to fight. Zuko needs a sense of opposition, he's found, and of course he's turning to the avatar for that now; it looks like old habits die hard. He keeps himself from saying anything outloud, though, since Aang isn't really hurting anybody. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Origin of His Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang huffs out a sigh and collapses dramatically onto the couch next to Zuko. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Zuko asks, because Aang clearly wants to be asked. </p><p>"I asked Katara out," he says, "She said no." </p><p>"Sorry," Zuko says. He'd figured this would happen at some point. At least Aang can move on now. </p><p>"I'm alright," Aang says, "I just figured, since I was the avatar..." </p><p>"Yeah," says Zuko, still filling the silence. </p><p>"Thanks, Firelord Zuko," Aang says, even though Zuko hasn't actually said anything. </p><p>"Anytime, Avatar Aang." Zuko smiles. </p><hr/><p>Zuko has a speech to make that day, announcements to make as the Firelord. He stands on the stage awkwardly. He doesn't need a stage but that's where the sages say he should stand now. They say the symbols have meaning to the people. That is not reassuring. Symbolically, Zuko wears a constant reminder to everyone that he spoke out of turn. Symbollically, Zuko failed to capture the Avatar. </p><p>Obviously that has no meaning. Obviously the scar would not have been wiped away if Zuko had done what his father wanted, but will the <em>people</em> see it that way? They've been at war for so long, those old allegiances and mindsets don't just disappear. </p><p>When they look at his scar, do they see justice for his failures? Do they see a Firelord, or an imposter? </p><p>He tries not to let his voice go quiet as he looks over the crowd. </p><p>A blur of motion near the front catches his eye. It's close enough to make out clearly: Iroh is waving at him, with a big smile. He looks excited. </p><p>Zuko decides that, at least right now, he can handle this. </p><p>He continues reciting the speech and steps down from the stage to a sea of applause. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Family Members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's just Aang, Katara, Zuko and Mai at the huge table.</p><p>"I got a letter from Sokka today," says Katara. </p><p>"What did it say?" Aang asks. </p><p>"Mostly just talking about Kyoshi. And like three paragraphs about Suki."</p><p>"Boring," Mai comments. </p><p>"I'm going to visit my father," Zuko admits, "Today." </p><p>"What?" Aang asks. </p><p>Katara looks shocked too. </p><p>"That's a stupid idea," Mai tells him.</p><p>"I need to ask him what happened to my mother." </p><p>"Wait...you mean you don't know?" Katara asks. </p><p>"I mean, she disappeared when I was just a kid...I think he might have banished her." Zuko focuses on the food in front of him. Another chunk of pig-chicken, covered in sauce, lands in his rice. Katara retracts her chopsticks back across the table. </p><p>"What was that for?" </p><p>"I dunno," Katara says, "You looked like you needed it." </p><p>"Ugh," says Mai.</p><p>A younger Zuko might have been offended. A few years ago, he would have thrown the pig-chicken back at Katara and told her he didn't need her pity. A younger Zuko also would have been chasing Aang around the world though, not eating lunch with his friends, so Zuko eats the pig-chicken and lets it go. </p><p>"Do you want us to come with you?" Aang offers. </p><p>"No." Zuko finishes eating. "I need to do this on my own."</p><p>"Tell us how it goes?" Katara says, only sort of asking, mostly telling.</p><p>"I will," Zuko promises. He hopes that that isn't a lie. If his mother is dead, he's not sure he'll be able to say so out-loud. Maybe they'll figure it out on their own. </p><p>"I can tell you right now," Mai says, "Ozai's a jerk and he's going to keep being a jerk. He won't tell you anything you don't already know."</p><p>"Maybe," says Zuko, "But I have to try."  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bringing Knives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I banished her," says Ozai, "She left." </p><p>"Where?" Zuko demands, forcing himself to stay calm. </p><p>His father shrugs. "How should I know?" </p><p>"Tell me." </p><p>"The point of banishment, Zuko," Ozai says slowly, staring at Zuko with intense hatred, "Is that, ideally, you don't have to deal with the offender." </p><p>"Well clearly we don't live in an ideal world," Zuko says. </p><p>"You failed me, Zuko. You didn't have any awakening. You just found friends with lower standards." </p><p>"Where. Is. My Mother." </p><p>"I could have killed her. I didn't. You're welcome," Ozai says. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Gaang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spends a little longer in the dungeons, going back and forth, getting all the information he can, before he emerges back into the main palace. </p><p>"So?" Katara is waiting outside and Zuko makes an effort not to jump when he sees her. "What did he say?" </p><p>"He banished her. I'm going to start looking around the earth kingdom." </p><p>"Anything else?" Katara asks. </p><p>"Just the usual," Zuko says "That I should never have been born, that he gave me everything and I threw it in his face, that he shouldn't have gone so easy on me." </p><p>Katara looks upset but she doesn't actually say anything about it. She just says, "I'll send word to Sokka and Toph so they know to expect us." </p><p>"Us?" Zuko asks. </p><p>"Yeah. Aang and you and me...Is Mai coming?" </p><p>"You- what?" </p><p>"To the Earth Kingdom?" Katara clarifies, explaining nothing. </p><p>"You're coming with me?" </p><p>"Obviously," says Katara, "Is that a problem?" </p><p>He isn't sure if she's looking for an argument or not, but either way... "No," He smiles at her. "It's nice." </p><p>She's still looking at him. </p><p>"What?" He asks. </p><p>"Nothing, you just look nice today," She says, and hurries away. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Glazed Over It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter for some transitional stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara writes the letters. Zuko thinks maybe he should just have gone without telling anyone. He can't stand this waiting. Even if he really <em>should </em>be waiting. Planning things out. Things like Mai staying behind to watch over the Fire Nation while Zuko is gone. Maybe he shouldn't trust her, after everything, but should or shouldn't, he trusts her regardless, at least with this. Mai doesn't always see things his way, and she acts like she doesn't care about anything, but he knows she cares about her country, and she's come around on keeping things peaceful. </p><p>"You're always leaving me in this dump," Mai says, almost smiling. </p><p>"Sorry," Zuko says. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Childhood Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're flying on Appa, half asleep. Aang still hasn't stopped to rest. "It's getting late," Zuko says tentatively, "Maybe we should stop." </p><p>"I can keep going" Aang says. His voice is distant and half-asleep. </p><p>"Well I don't see the point." </p><p>"Huh." Aang sits up a little straighter. "I guess so. I forgot we weren't being chased." He looks embarrassed as soon as he says that. Ah. Right. Zuko had been chasing Aang even before anyone knew the kid was alive. Sometimes he still dreams about it too, or feels like he's forgetting to do something and then remembers that he doesn't have to chase the Avatar anymore. The Avatar. It's still weird to attach that vague, elusive concept, that just-out-of-reach ticket home, to someone he actually knows. Aang is a person. Aang is the Avatar. These two things should make sense together. One should follow the other. Instead, they jam against one another in Zuko's mind like broken gears. </p><p>"Sorry," Zuko says. It feels flat and meaningless, in the face of everything that's happened. </p><p>"Huh?" Aang asks. Is he really going to make Zuko say it?</p><p>"About before. I'm sorry." </p><p>"You...already apologized." Aang looks confused. He's either an idiot or a really good actor. </p><p>"Well I'm apologizing again." </p><p>"You don't have to," Aang says. </p><p>"Oh." </p><hr/><p>They set up tents. Just like old times. Not old old. New old. Aang falls asleep first. Then it's just Zuko and Katara. Katara puts her hand on Zuko's and, with her free hand, pokes at the fire aimlessly. </p><p>"Wanna see something cool?" Zuko asks, he feels young, in for a moment, but not helpless. More like the sort of young he should have been. </p><p>Carefully, Zuko draws flames up from the fire, in hovering orbs around the clearing. It's hard to hold all of them at once but he focuses. The firelight puts a warm glow over Katara. She's beautiful. She's looking around, really happy, for some reason, she likes it. Maybe she even likes him. </p><p>"Zuko..." she says and trails off. She turns to him. Leans in slowly. Slowly. He struggles to focus on keeping the little fires lit. And then they're kissing and slowly, one by three by two by one, the lights in the air go out and the campfire grows a little brighter. Zuko isn't looking anymore. </p><p>"I'm pretty messed up," he warns her. It only seems fair. </p><p>"I've noticed," Katara says. She hasn't let go of his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jerk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm thinking the story is just about over! If anyone has ideas for an afterwards and/or timestamp comment below!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet up with Sokka and Toph soon, and it's good to have them back, making cheap jokes around the fire. Talking about everything that's happened.</p><p>"Yeah! No more jerkbending for you, Jerklord!" Sokka says.</p><p>"He wasn't <em>that</em> bad," Zuko says. He hears it as soon as he says it. Ozai absolutely was that bad, personally and politically. He made Zuko's life hell and Zuko was one of the lucky ones. Zuko isn't sure what made him say that. </p><p>"He...tried to take over the world," says Toph.</p><p>"Oh. yeah," Zuko says "I guess I forgot about that." </p><p>Being good is weird, even now. Katara looks at him disapprovingly. "How?"</p><p>Zuko hopes he hasn't ruined things with her. "I don't know...He wasn't exactly pleasant to be around," Zuko adds,"If anybody was going to do that, it'd be him." </p><p>"Huh," says Toph.</p><p>"That isn't funny," says Katara.</p><p>"No," Zuko agrees, "It isn't." It's just a not-so-fun-fact.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 1 Year Later- Timestamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko hadn't really believed they would all meet up again until they did. And now his mother is here too. She's been visiting Azula a lot lately, but so far she hasn't made enough progress for Azula to actually socialize with any of them. Azula just snarls in her comfortable fire-proof rooms and yells at everyone to leave and then yells at them to come back. But if anyone can save Azula, it's their mom. </p><p>Zuko has started to think that Katara really isn't planning on leaving him anytime soon, which is weird but he guesses that's her choice. She sits next to him and holds his hand. </p><p>"I'm glad you found someone, Zuko," his mother says. </p><p>"It's an honor to finally get to know you you." Katara shakes hands with Ursa. "I've heard so much about you."</p><p>"I wouldn't think there would be much to tell. I wasn't around for long." She smiles sadly. </p><p>"Yeah, well <em>Zuzu</em> never shut up about you," Sokka says. </p><p>Zuko resists the urge to growl. He should <em>never</em> have let Sokka talk to Azula. The fact that the two are, well not exactly friends yet, but the closest thing Azula seems to have to a friend who isn't her brother or mother...it's as weird as it is great and it's twice as annoying. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Timestamp - Three Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Found some prompts on tumblr to help with this ngl. This link especially helped: </p><p>https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/159242353138/i-need-some-prompts-for-a-villain-trying-to-redeem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Azula-" Ursa says gently. </p><p>"Go away!" Azula screams, flames lashing out in a circle around her. Ursa falls back, burnt across her stomach. </p><p>"I..." Azula stares at what she's done. She's trembling. </p><p>"It's okay, Azula," Ursa says. Azula collapses against her mother and cries and cries and cries. </p><hr/><p>Azula's been out of her rooms a few times now. They eat together. It's awkward. Sokka and Suki are visiting and that's worse.</p><p>"Is Uncle coming?" Azula asks. </p><p>"He...canceled last minute," Zuko says. Technically, Iroh was uninvited last minute. This peace is too fragile for him to try to lecture Azula. Things need to go slowly with her. </p><p>Azula walks away halfway through the meal. Everyone looks at each-other. </p><p>Zuko and Ursa both move to stand up.</p><p>"Let me handle it," Zuko says. </p><p>Ursa nods. </p><p>Her sheets are in a pile in the middle of her room and she's lit them on fire. She's staring into it and shivering like she's cold. Zuko sits down next to her. Waits a beat. She doesn't attack. </p><p>"You still look at me sometimes,” Azula says tonelessly,  “And see a monster. Sometimes I think that’s all you’re ever going to see.” </p><p>"Uh..." Zuko says. She's right. That's the problem. She's his sister and he loves her, but she also taunted him, saying that his father was going to kill him, she was still everyone's favorite and he was jealous of her for years and she lorded it over him. She is his sister and she is a monster and he loves her and he isn't going to let his guard down. </p><p>"It's fine." Azula shrugs. "I am a monster." </p><p>He wishes he could tell her that she's wrong, but Azula would see through that in a second. </p><p>"You're still my sister," He says eventually. It's probably, hopefully, better than nothing.</p><hr/><p>The thing about Sokka hanging out with Azula whenever he visits, is that the two of them are somehow more than twice as annoying when they're hanging out together. </p><p>For one thing, Sokka is singing "Zuko and Katara, sitting in a tree,"</p><p>"Stop," says Zuko.</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, Zuzu," says Azula</p><p>"Yeah, lighten up, Zuzu!" Sokka grins.</p><p>Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose and walks away.</p><hr/><p>"I'm sick of being...the worst," Azula admits, "But the war's over, so there's not exactly much I can do about it."</p><p>"Sure there is!" Sokka says, "We just gotta find something nice for you to do!" </p><p>"Ugh. I sound like Zuko." </p><p>"Like...you could do community service or something! For all the people the Firenation hurt! You could like, rebuild stuff, or help people find their families!"</p><p>"This is a bad idea," Azula says. </p><p>"That's not a no," says Sokka.</p><p>"It's not a yes either." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>